Death Kiss
by Dimunda
Summary: He wanted to kill me, but he's having me in this Hell. Akatsuki is its name. Why does he want me here? I'm no value to him. So, kill me, Hidan. Rated for Hidan's language and lemon in future chapters. R
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and scary night when I walked my dog, Tux

A/N: Hey! I haven't typed in a long time! Well, I got the idea for this story from one of my bestes friends, Deidara's Model. She wrote a story similar, and, just in case, allowed me to write this off her story, 'Swearing Over the Moon'. Well without further ado, let's begin!

Short Summary: He wanted to kill me, but he's having me in this Hell, Akatsuki is its name. Why does he want me here? I'm no value to him. So, kill me, Hidan.

I walked through a thick forest, the morning fog surrounding it. My feet hit the cool, wet dew between the grass. My name is Mizuki Momochi. My hair is long and natural blonde, but I eventually put one reddish brown, black, and light blonde streak in it. I looked around with my ice blue eyes, staring. Searching. For some clue. Any. I sighed. I clutched the green backpack and I took a step, only for the fish net on my legs to get caught on a rose's thorn.

I sighed. I didn't like my outfit that much. Long white sleeved shirt, that somewhat covered my hands, grey shorts, and fishnets on my legs. I wore the traditional ninja sandals. I bent down and took the fishnet from the rose and continued on to my search. For her. Tsuki. She never told me her last name. She is my sensei, my best friend, and the closest thing to a mother that I can remember.

Tsuki found me at age four. I am eighteen. Fourteen long years ago she found me outside the Land of Waves. She settled in there and trained me to protect myself. Why she took me in, I never asked. Nor did I dare to. Tsuki taught me a special talent of hers. To form crystal weapons in my hands. I could make a bow and arrow form at any time. We decided to live in the Land of Waves to help protect it as much as we could, which wasn't a lot.

Tsuki told me she had to keep herself hidden. From what, I don't really know. She trained me in our backyard, and sent me into town for food supplies. Until one day, I came home from training in the woods to see our house torn up. Signs of a struggle, no doubt. From Tsuki of course. I saw a cold crystal arrow pierced into a wall. Tsuki fought. That happened over a year ago and I have yet stopped my search for the closes thing to family I had in this world.

I sighed deeply. I had no clues what so ever. No ransom note, nothing! But I didn't allow that to make me quit.

_Crunch_

I turned quickly around, a crystal bow and arrow already formed in my hands. I looked around, seeing nothing. I put the bow and arrow down. They then disappeared from my hands. I turned around, eyeing my back, and continued to walk. Every step I took, I heard the crunch of leaves, and the fog also kept getting thicker and thicker.

I squinted my eyes trying to see. The next thing I knew, I was falling! I don't know what how it happened, but I must not have seen an edge. I looked around for something to grab, but found nothing. I tried to see the ground, but, again, saw nothing. I closed my eyes and waited for pain.

Instead, I landed hard on something, but it didn't hurt to bad.

"What the fuck?!" something below me yelled.

I quickly stood up, and looked down. On the ground I saw a muscular man. He sat up, his black cloak with red clouds showing. He rubbed his head angrily and looked up at me. I stared at him. He had perfect silver hair, with violet eyes that stuck out. His face was perfect…..I shook my head.

I looked at him. I saw him pick up a large scythe, which held three blades. He pushed the scythe to the ground, making it help himself up. He stared angrily at me. Then his face softened. Then…..he grinned insanely.

He looked up and yelled, "Oh, thank you, Jashin, for this wonderful sacrifice!"

I blinked confusingly. I stared at his chest and there I saw it. The pendant of Jashin followers. Yep, he was a Jashin worshipper. And apparently, to him, I was the sacrifice. My thoughts were interrupted when I saw him raise the large scythe, placing it over his shoulders.

I jumped back, a bow and arrow forming. I pointed it at the crazed man and said, "Don't move."

He looked down and I thought he was giving up. Then….he tilted his head back and laughed insanely.

He looked at me and said, "Don't even think about it, bitch."

I narrowed my eyes and shot the first arrow. It hit his scythe, knocking it from his hands, to the ground. His eyes turned from humorous, to deathly. He bent down and picked the scythe up. I readied another arrow, pointing it at his chest. He smirked and disappeared.

I twirled around quickly, my arrow pointing everywhere. I looked around frantically, wondering where he could be in this thick fog.

"Boo…" I heard something whisper in my ear.

I jumped and turned around but saw nothing. I then heard a chuckle, but from which direction, I couldn't tell. It seemed to echo through the forest.

I looked around, trying to hear anything, anything that would signal where this freak was. Nothing! I was getting angry and frightened. I heard snap and shot an arrow in the direction. I heard the arrow hit a tree.

Before I could make another bow, both my wrists were held firmly in the air. My bow fell to the ground, its clattering echoing through the forest.

I was then staring into his violet eyes. I saw nothing but his eyes. I seemed to get….lost in them. I then heard him laugh insanely. I snapped out of my thoughts and stared at his face. He wore the same insane grin.

He then tugged me.

"Come on, bitch," he said, his scythe in his free hand. It surprised me that he could hold both my wrists so tightly with a single hand. "Let's go fuckin sacrifice you to Jashin!"

My eyes widened. I struggled.

"Let me go!" I screamed, "Let me go, you crazed freak!"

Next thing I knew, my face was stinging. I looked up to see his scythe leaning on his chest, his free hand near my face. My face stung badly.

His beautiful eyes narrowed, and I saw his insane grin on his face.

"Shut the hell up, tramp," he said.

My eyes widened, and then narrowed. I struggled again. My hands then slipped and I pulled back so hard, I fell to the ground. I began to move, when he grabbed my hair. I screamed.

He began to drag me on the ground, pulling my hair harshly. I could feel the roots of my hair being abused. I struggled.

He said, "Shut up, tramp. We just need to fucking get to a damn clearing. Then all this shit is done."

He really was going to kill me. For some Jashin character. I squirmed more, and he tugged my hair, angry at my struggle.

I then thought of a way out. A small, crystal dagger formed in my hands. The only reason I kept my hair long was because Tsuki liked it. Hopefully, when she saw me again, she would forgive me. I then sliced the dagger through my hair, cutting it off. I then took off running into the forest.

I heard the man yell in anger. I then heard leaves crunching angrily behind me. I ran faster through the thick fog forest. Hopefully there was a place for me to hide. I looked around aimlessly, hoping.

"Come back here, bitch!" I heard him yell.

I looked back, scared. I saw his figure looking around angrily.

I looked around more, panting slightly. I then saw a tree with a large hole under it. I crawled on the dirt, going to the hole. I barely fit, but did none the less.

I then heard his footsteps. I tried to scoot back, but I ended up hitting the tree. I looked up and saw his feet and the staff to his scythe. He had stopped right in front of the tree. I felt my heart beating quickly. I tried to breathe, but nothing came. My lungs didn't want to work. I then saw his knees slowly bend down. My heart beat faster.

His legs then straightened and he walked off. I listened till I could hear his footsteps no more. I sighed with relief and crawled out. I looked around and saw no signs of the crazy man.

I began to run out of the forest, getting as far away from it as possible.

_**Night **_

I bowed, saying, "Thank you." to a kind lady. She had just handed me a room key. I exchanged it for money, and headed up a fleet of stairs, passing by two teenage girls giggling. I walked to a room with the number 26. I put the key in a walked in. I threw the backpack in a chair, and plopped myself on a bed. I stared at the ceiling. I then looked out the window and saw the sunset. It was barely night.

A thought then popped in my head. I would go to the hot springs to clear my head. Of a lot of things. I walked downstairs and asked the woman where the women's springs were.

"Oh, I'm sorry to say we have only one spring. For men and women," she said sadly.

I felt my face grow hot.

She must've noticed for she smiled and said, "But I don't think anyone's in there so you can enjoy yourself peacefully."

I smiled and bowed. "Thank you," I said.

I walked down the hall and into a room with towels. I undressed, putting my clothes in a cubby. I smiled as I wrapped a towel around my body. Just in case someone came. I then slid the door opened and smiled.

Steam was in the air, giving me a warm feeling. I smiled and walked over to the water. I dropped the towel, and stepped in the warm water. I suddenly felt relaxed. I swam to the other side, getting deeper in the water. I reached the other side, laying my back against the side. I laid my head on the side, and closed my eyes, sighing with content.

It felt nice….then….I heard the door shut. I kept my eyes closed, not caring to open them.

"Well, well, well, look what with fucking have here!" a male's voice said.

My eyes shot open, widened already. I began to slowly shake. I looked up to see the same silver haired, violet eyed man from early today. My eyes widened more, and, for some odd reason, my face grew hot.

He was standing before the water, a towel wrapped around his waist. I could easily see that the steam had made his chest produce small drops of water. His hair was clinging to his face. I looked and saw the insane grin on his face.

He unwrapped the towel, and my face grew hotter. I turned and heard the water splash, small waves hitting my chest. I gasped softly. I looked at him and saw him smirking as he stared down at me from the other side. I looked down and quickly pushed my chest underwater.

He smirked more.

"Well, if it isn't my little bitch of a sacrifice," the man said with a smirk.

I tried to move back more, but I couldn't. He rested his arms on the sides, smirking at me. I wanted to leave so badly, but my towel was right behind him! There were two options; neither had I wanted to do.

One: I could get out, naked, and walk around behind him, grabbing the towel. But I'd reveal myself to him

And two: I could swim next to him, grab the towel, quickly get out, and run. But then I'd be by him and who knows what the hell he'll do!

I looked at his face, seeing him smirking still.

I shivered slightly.

He smiled insanely and said, "You should get the fuck out so I can see that damn body again."

My eyes widened. Who the hell did he think he was?! What was I, some slut?!

I was then snapped out of my thoughts when I saw his violet eyes stare into mine.

He smirked.

I tensed greatly. I then picked up my hand and slapped him as hard as I could across the face. I swam to the other side of the water, jumped out, and wrapped the towel around my body. I turned back and saw him smirking.

"Nice ass, bitch," he said.

I narrowed my eyes, stepping towards the door.

"I have a name you know! Mizuki! Not bitch, Mizuki!" I yelled.

He still smirked, obviously not caring.

"Whoopty fucking doo. Name's Hidan, bitch," he said.

I stepped back, my hand on the door.

In the blink of an eye, he was in front of me, his towel wrapped around his waist. He smirked.

I turned away, running through the door. I quickly grabbed my clothes and dashed to my room. I shakily unlocked the door. I burst into the room, and locked the door. I leaned my back against the door, panting harshly. I walked to my bed and took the towel off. I slowly placed my regular clothes on.

I then felt a breeze. I looked to see the window opened slightly. I blinked. I walked over to it and closed it.

"Hmm," I said, "Must've opened it and forgotten."

"Boo….," whispered a voice in my ear.

My eyes widened, but before I could turn around, my chest was pinned to the wall. I hit it with a hard thud. I winced slightly, looking back. My eyes widened more as I stared into violet eyes.

"H-Hidan….!" I whispered.

Hidan smirked and said, "Well good fucking job, bitch. You damn well remembered my name."

Before I could say another word, the world around me went black. The last thing I heard was Hidan's chuckle.

_**Later**_

I moved slightly, my eyes opening, welcoming little light. I looked around. I found myself in a small bed in a brown room. I realized the walls were rock.

"Well, well, look who's fuckin finally awake," a voice said.

I shot up and saw Hidan, sitting in a chair. He had a cloth in one hand and his large scythe in the other. I saw the cloth had red stains on it.

Hidan smiled insanely.

"Welcome, to Akatsuki," he said.

Crappy beginning, I know, but I promise it'll get better. I hope. But please review for me! Please! :D I 3 reviews!

Dimunda Ice Eagle


	2. Very Important AN

Dear Gram,

A/N: I'm sorry, but I can't update this weekend. I'm going to evacuate the city because of Hurricane Gustav and we're going to my grandmother's and her comp is broken. I was going to upload a new story, but I can't. Snow Clan, I really don't like the fact that you're being punished, but I don't want to get in the way because someone might make me leave you. White Frost Dragon, I'd explain some things but as I said I have very little time because of the hurricane. We will get it and since it's a category three now, we most likely will be in danger. I'm sorry but I must go. I'm sorry you guys. I love you, I do. Oh and White Frost? About the crush thing. The heart is a complicated and complex thing, choosing to have a mind of its own, not caring who or what it hurts. I am sorry. Goodbye.

Dimunda Forever Ice Eagle

No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars

In the whispers in the dark


End file.
